Question: Kevin had to do problems 41 through 64 for homework tonight. If Kevin did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Solution: Instead of counting problems 41 through 64, we can subtract 40 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 24. We see that Kevin did 24 problems. Notice that he did 24 and not 23 problems.